parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie Shaw's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of Robbie Shaw's TUGS/Disney parodies. List TUGS/The Lion King *Big Mac as Mufasa *Pearl as Sarabi *Sunshine as Young Simba *The Duchess as Sarafina *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Young Nala *Hercules as Adult Simba *Sally Seaplane as Adult Nala *Grampus as Zazu *Top Hat as Timon *Warrior as Pumbaa *OJ as Rafiki *Zorran as Scar *Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) as Shenzi *Frank (Cars) as Banzai *Bluenose as Ed *Princess Alice as Young Kiara *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara *Kraka-Toa as Zira *Coast Guard as Young Kovu *Ten Cents as Adult Kovu *Pearl/Petra (Theodore Tugboat) as Vitani *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Nuka *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Ma *Boomer as Uncle Max TUGS/Dumbo *Sunshine as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Puffa as Casey Jr. *Big Mac as The Ringmaster *The Shrimpers as The Circus Guards *Princess Alice as Matriarch *Sally Seaplane as Prissy *Pearl as Giddy *The Duchess as Catty TUGS/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Lillie Lightship as Snow White (Both girlfriends of Ten Cents and the Prince) *Digby (Theodore Tugboat) as Doc *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Grumpy *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Happy *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Sleepy *Coast Guard as Bashful *Coast Guard's Messenger as Sneezy *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Dopey *The Duchess as The Evil Queen *Captain Zero as The Witch *Ten Cents as The Prince *Zebedee and Zak as The Vultures *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as The Raven *Jasper Dock (Theodore Tugboat) as The Magic Mirror *Big Mac as Humbert the Huntsman *The Ferries as The Animals TUGS/Aladdin *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Bertie (Thomas and Frineds) as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Captain Zero as Jafar *Oliver (TT) as Iago *Big Mac as The Genie *Sunshine as Magic Carpet *Hiro (Thomas and Friends) as The Sulant *Duke (Thomas and Friends) as Creepy Old Jafar *The Ghostly Galleon as Cave of Wonders TUGS/The Little Mermaid *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Princess Alice as Melody *Sunshine as Flounder *Warrior as Adult Flounder *Grampus as Scuttle *Digby (TT) as Seahorse *Big Mac as King Triton *Top Hat as Sebastian *OJ as Grim *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Max *Hercules as Chef Louis *Captain Zero as Ursula *Zebedee and Zak as Flotsam and Jetsam *The Duchess as Vanessa *Pearl as Charlotte *Grampus (Salty's Lighthouse) as The Shark *Zorran as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sister's played by Grumpy (Theodore Tugboat), Theodore (Theodore Tugboat), Coast Guard, Hank (Theodore Tugboat), George (Theodore Tugboat), and Coast Guard's Messenger TUGS/Sleeping Beauty *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Philip TUGS/Beauty and the Beast *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Big Mac as The Beast *Ten Cents as Prince Adam *Coast Guard as Lumiere *Top Hat as Human Lumiere *Grumpy (Theodore Tugboat) as Cogsworth *Warrior as Human Cogsworth *The Duchess as Mrs. Potts *Pearl as Human Mrs. Potts *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as Chip *Sunshine as Human Chip *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Feather Duster *OJ as Maurice *Bluenose as Gaston *Zorran as LeFou *Captain Zero as Monsieur D'Arque *Shrimpers as Bimbettes *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Footstool *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Dog Footstool *Lillie Lighthouse (Theodore Tugboat) as Wardrobe *Hercules as Bookseller *Lord Stinker as Phillippe *Wolves as Themselves TUGS/Toy Story *Ten Cents as Woody *Sunshine as Buzz Lightyear *Big Mac as Hamm *Top Hat as Mr. Potato Head *Warrior as Rex *Hercules as Slinky Dog *Grampus as Andy *Pearl as Bo Peep *Princess Alice as Molly *Penelope Pitstop as Andy's Mom TUGS/Lady and the Tramp *Ten Cents as Tramp *Lillie Lightship as Lady *Top Hat as Jock *Hercules as Trusty *Ella (Sonic) as Aunt Sarah *Grounder and Scratch (Sonic) as Si and Am *Truro (Theodore Tugboat) as Tony *OJ as Joe *Tow Mater (Cars) as The Beaver *Victor (Wallace and Gromit) as The Dog Catcher *Sunshine as Scamp *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Angel *Zorran as Buster *George (Theodore Tugboat) as Francis *Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) as Dog Pound Dog *The Duchess as Ruby *Frank (Cars) as Scratchy *R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) as Sparky *Pearl, Petra, and Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) as Scamp's Sister *Jasper Dock (Theodore Tugboat) as The Rat *The Ghostly Galleon as The Alligator TUGS/The Fox and the Hound *Grampus as Young Tod *Igloo (Theodore Tugboat) as Adult Tod *Boomer as Young Copper *Speed Buggy (Scooby Doo) as Adult Copper *Zorran as Amos Slade *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Chief *Cocomagh (Thoeodre Tugboat) as Vixey *Pearl as Big Mama *Chester (Theodore Tugboat) as Porcupine *Kidaroo (The Wind in the Willows) as Grumpy Badger *Blandford (Theodore Tugboat) as Dinky *Bingham (Theodore Tugboat) as Boomer *Lorna (Alice in Wonderland) as Widow Tweed *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat) as Squeaks *The Ghostly Galleon as The Bear *Rolling Stone (Indiana Jones) as The train TUGS/The Sword in the Stone *Sunshine as Wart *Ten Cents as Merlin *Top Hat as Archimedes *Big Mac as Sir Ector *Bluenose as Sir Kay *Captain Zero as Mad Madam Mim TUGS/Hercules *Hercules as Hercules *Sally Seaplane as Megara *and more TUGS/The Rescuers *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Sea Rogue as Rufus *Sally Seaplane as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Sally Seaplane) *The Duchess as Madame Medusa *Zebedee and Zak as Nero and Brutus *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ellie Mae *OJ as Evinrude *Izzy Gomez as Mr. Snoops *Hercules as Gramps *Boomer as Orville *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Digger *Warrior as Rabbit *Big Mac as Owl *Grampus as The chairman *Top Hat as TV Announcer *Sunshine as Luke *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as German Mouse *Zorran as Percival McLeach *Billy Shoepack as Cody *Frank/Eddie as Wilbur *Fire Tug as Dr. Mouse *Shrimpers as Nurse Mice *Pirates as Bats and Crocodiles TUGS/Cinderella *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Zip as Jaq *Zug as Gus *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Prudence *Princess Alice as Mary Mouse *The Duchess as Stepmother *Sally Seaplane as Anastasia *Kraka-Toa as Drizella *Zorran as Lucifer *Pearl as The Fairy Godmother *Grampus as Bruno *Big Mac as The King *Hercules as The Grand Duke TUGS/Pinocchio *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Hercules as Geppetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Zorran as Stromboli *Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale *Lillie as The blue fairy *Scally (from TT) as Lampwick *The shrimpers as the donkeys *Tex (from TT) as Lampwick the donkey *Zebedee as The wicked coachman *Top Hat and Frank/Eddie as Honest John and Gideon TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) *Susie (from The Little Blue Coupe) as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Zorran as The Big Cat *Sunshine as Bongo *Emily (from TT) as Lulubelle *Big Mac as Lumpjaw (Both Are Strong) *Bluenose, Bobby, Seabright, Colchester, Stewiacke, Igloo, Louis (from Theodore Tugboat), Zip, and Zug as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Dexter's Dad as Edgar Bergen *Princess Alice as Luana Patten *Grampus as Charlie as McCarthy *Boomer as Mortimer Snerd *Sally Seaplane as The Cow *Hercules as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *O.J. as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) *Lillie Lightship as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat), Coast Guard, The Messenger, Theodore, Foduck, Hank, George, Phillip, Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat), and Little Toot (from Melody Time) as the Crows *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as The Scarecrow *Johnny Cuba as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Zak, Zebedee, Burke, and Blair as The Dragonflies *Sally Seaplane as The Narrator *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fish TUGS/Alice in Wonderland *Emily (From Theodore Tugboat) as Alice *Warrior as Mad Hatter *Hercules as Caterpillar *Zebedee as Cheshire Cat *Top Hat as March Hare *Zorran as Queen of Hearts *Zug as Tweedledum *Zak as Tweedledee *Big Mac as Walrus *Grampus as Carpenter *OJ as White Rabbit *Shrimpers as Cards *Zip as King of Hearts TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove *Top Hat as Kuzco Llama *Ten Cents as Pacha *Sunshine as Tipo *Rosie (from TTTE) as Chaca *Duncan (from TTTE) as Kid who Rides a Llama Bike *Carla (from TT) as Yzma *Warrior as Kronk *Elizabeth (from TTTE) as Yzma Kitten TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Ten Cents as Quasimodo *Warrior as Captain Phoebus *Lillie Lightship as Esmeralda *Zorran as Judge Claude Frollo *Top Hat as Victor *Sally (from Dora the Explorer) as Laverne *Sunshine as Hugo *Frank and Eddie as Phoebus's Knights *Boomer as The Storyteller *O.J. as The Old Man *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Priest *Zak and Zebedee as Frollo's Knights *Fire Tug as Phoebus's Horse *Johnny Cuba as Frollo's Horse *Big Mac as Quasimodo's Father *Pearl as Quasimodo's Mother *and more TUGS/Peter Pan *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie as Wendy *Grampus as John *Sunshine as Michael *Pearl as Tinker Bell *Zorran as Captain Hook *Zip as Mr Smee *Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Captain Zero The Pirates and Burke as the Pirates *Johnny Cuba as the Crocodile *Sally as Jane *Hercules as Jane's Father *Little Ditcher as Cubby *Top Hat as Slightly *Frank and Eddie as Twins *Billy Shoepack as Nibs *Blair as Tootles TUGS/The Aristocats *Warrior as Thomas O' Malley *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Sunshine as Berlioz *Emily (from TT) as Marie *Grampus as Toulouse *Captain Zero as Edgar *Bedford (from TT) as Roquefort *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Madam Adelaide Bonfamille *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as George *Pearl (from TT) as Abigail *Petra (from TT) as Amelia *Lord Stinker as Uncle Waldo *Frank as Napoleon *Eddie as Lafayette *Sally Seaplane as Frou-Frou *Shelburne (from TT) as Scat Cat *Boomer as Shun Cat *Truro (from TT) as Hit Cat *Foduck (from TT) as Peppo *Canso Colossus (from TT) as Billy Boss *Fundy (from TT) as Dennis the Rat *Oliver (from TT) as Moter the Frog *Big Mickey as The Milk Man TUGS/Robin Hood *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Warrior as Little John *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *Zorran as Prince John *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as Sir Hiss *Bluenose as The Sheriff of Nottingham *O.J. as Friar Tuck *Baddeck (from TT) as Otto *Pearl as Lady Kluck *Hercules as Alan-a-Dale *Sunshine as Skippy *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Toby *Sasha (from The Little Steam Engine from Daisyland) as Sis *Princess Alice as Tagalong *Kraka-Toa as Mrs. Rabbit *Captain Zero as The Crococaptain *Burke as Trigger *Blair as Nutsy *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Mr. Mouse *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Mrs. Mouse *The Shrimpers as The Wolf Hunters and Rhino Guards *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as King Richard *The Ghostly Galleon as The Runaway Tent TUGS/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Top Hat as Milo Thatch *Sally Seaplane as Princess Kida *Emily (from TT) as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Top Hat as Dr. Sweet *Foduck (from TT) as Mole *Boomer as Vinny *Digby (from TT) as Preston B. Whitemore *O.J. as Cookie *The Duchess as Helga Sinclair *Johnny Cuba as Lyle T. Rourke *Pearl as Whilemina Packard *Nautilus (from TT) as Mr. Haurcourt *Ferries as The Atlanteans TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Mole *Ten Cents as Rat *Benny the Cab as Toad *Hercules as Badger *Northumberland Submarine (from TT) as Ichabod Crane TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective *Ten Cents as Basil *OJ as Dawson *Emily (from TT) as Olivia *Big Mac as Hiram *Sunshine as Bartholomew *Nantucket as Fidget *Johnny Cuba as Ratigan Category:Robbie Shaw